


Set My Body on Fire, and Let Me Go

by idlewriter



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Angst, Can't tag angst with a happy ending, Descriptions of executions, Established Relationship, M/M, although this is as happy as they can make it, witch chan, witch felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idlewriter/pseuds/idlewriter
Summary: “I love you.” Felix whimpers, and Chan smiles weakly, nosing his cheek. “I love you too, more than anything.” He says shakily before he kisses him softly, hugging him close to his body.This is the only thing that matters to him now, the happiest ending they possibly can get





	Set My Body on Fire, and Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> okay so first of all, i'm sorry.  
> secondly, this idea came to me way past midnight and i finished it around 6 am or so, and i have gone over it to see if it is good enough to post, but i honestly don't know so i'll just post it anyways.  
> finally, i hope you... enjoy it?

Felix is on fire, the fire starting at his feet and slowly but surely eating away on his body as he screams, his voice muffled by a cloth in his mouth. He trashes against the pole he is tied to, eyes shut because it is too hot, and there is too much pain.

He can barely hear the audience over the sound of fire and the sound of his pounding heart. But it is for the best really, when the whole town is screaming nothing but cursing mantras at him, hoping he will rot in hell because a witch doesn’t belong here, doesn’t belong in this world.

Then everything becomes black, silent. There is no crowd, no Felix. He can hear himself breathing rapidly, _once, twice,_ then there is a sudden muffled voice. It sounds like a muffled scream, but it is too quiet to know for sure. It makes him anxious, makes his breathing pick up its pace again, but then there is silence once again. Silence until Felix screams into his ears, his voice clear, and so very distraught.

 

“ _Chan!”  
_

 

 

Chan jolts from his sleep, eyes wide and his chest heaving. His entire body is shaking with fear, and he is muttering incoherently because he is too frightened by his dream to manage to form actual words. He whips his head to his right and the sight makes him nauseous because Felix isn’t there, isn’t where he is supposed to be; right on this bed, right beside Chan.

He all but jumps out of the bed, having to steady himself against the wall because his feet are barely able to hold him up anymore. He clutches his stomach and gasps after air, stumbling through their little house because there is something so very wrong, he knows it, and he has no idea where Felix is.

“Felix!” He is surprised by his own voice when it sounds through the house, not having noticed how he has been trying to form words since he was lying in their bed. There is no reply though, and he can feel his heart sink and his mouth run dry because where is he then?

He runs as fast as he can up the stairs and to their loft; there is no Felix, but his eyes lands on a note stuck to the cauldron in the corner of the room. He all but throws himself over the object filled halfway to the top with some kind of moss green liquid and tears the note off.

 

         Need:

  * Rosemary
  * Ginger root
  * Raven’s claws
  * Twigs of pine (eclipse)



 

“ _Fuck.”_  


Chan barges through the front door and sets off running. There is a lump in his throat and there are tears in his eyes that are blurring his vision, but he has no time to think about it as he runs as fast as his feet lets him. He is in the outskirts of the town when he stops to take a look around. There are people everywhere, and there is a smell of burnt meat that is coming from the food stand beside him that almost makes him retch.

A loud scream does suddenly sound through the air, and that is all he needs to hear before he starts pushing himself through groups after groups of people minding their own business, not paying mind to the glares and harsh words that are directed towards him.

He runs around for what must be fifteen minutes before he stops up briefly, only to spot a flock of people storming towards the town square, chanting mantras and carrying everything from wood to pitchforks and that is when panic truly settles deep within his bones. He goes blank and stutters over random words before his feet automatically moves him towards the town square as well.

 

His heart is in his throat as he quickly makes his way forwards, the mantras that is being shouted all around him driving him insane. Then all of sudden the crowd stops and starts yelling, but Chan can’t see anything of what it is that is happening. Pushing himself through the crowd he doesn’t even notice how he is gasping after air when he reaches the second row. There is a muffled yell and his eyes shoots to one of the poles that is placed on the town square, relief and concern washing through him at the same time when he sees the owner of the voice.

It is a woman who is being dragged through the crowd, bound at both her feet and hands and she is all but thrown against the pole before she is forced back up on her feet. Chan watches as she is being tied up against the pole by three men, another man soaking her legs with petroleum. He can barely breathe, the hair on his neck rising at her muffled, yet very frightful screams, and the way her wide eyes scans over the audience, blood red.

When the men step away from her, the audience does suddenly turn their attention to the pole to the left for hers, their shouts suddenly sounding close to euphoric, and it is as if someone suddenly knocks all the air out of Chan’s lungs when he whips his head in the same direction.

 

Felix is on fire, the fire starting at his feet and slowly but surely eating away on his body as he screams, his voice as well muffled by a cloth in his mouth. He trashes against the pole he is tied to, eyes shut because it is too hot, and there is too much pain.

He can barely hear the audience over the sound of fire and the sound of his pounding heart. But it is for the best really, when the whole town is screaming nothing but cursing mantras at him, hoping he will rot in hell because a witch doesn’t belong here, doesn’t belong in this world.

The fire has barely reached his waist, and he can already feel himself slip in and out of consciousness, waking up screaming only to pass out again, the pain too much to bear. A part of him wants to die already, wants it to be over, but someone is crying after him from the audience, and he knows that voice too well.

It is the same voice that sings him to sleep, the voice that whispers sweet nothings into his ears at every given occasion, flustering him just as much every single time. It is the voice that belong to hands that brushes through his hair and over his skin; drawing circles on his shoulder to help him fall asleep and cupping his face to draw him in for sweet kisses. It is the voice that belong to none other than Chan.

He can suddenly hear a loud, familiar spell being shouted through the air and before he knows it there are hands cupping at his cheeks and wrapping tightly around his body, and then everything is silent.

 

Chan jolts awake, and scrambles to sit up on his knees, looking around frantically until his eyes land upon Felix’s body. He crawls up to him and collapses by his side, hands hovering above his body. He is shuddering against the cold ground, his breathing heavy and laboured, and his eyes filled with so much despair that Chan crumbles.

The smell of burnt flesh hits Chan’s nostrils and when he looks down at his legs, he lets a long-awaited sob slip past his lips. He covers his mouth quickly though and rubs at his eyes before he lets his shaking hands hover above his body, taking one breath, two breaths. He starts reciting spell after spell like a mantra as he moves his hand over Felix entire body, his voice thick with tears and agony.

A minute passes and nothing gets better, desperation and frustration evident in Chan’s voice. Hands does suddenly take a hold of his own though and he snaps out of it and looks down at Felix who is shedding tears as well. The latter is shaking his head with a small smile that quickly fades when his bottom lip starts trembling, and all Chan is able to stutter is _no_.

Chan holds onto his hands tightly and leans down until his forehead is resting against Felix’s chest, trying to get a hold of himself without much luck. “Oh, Dark Lord I call uppon Thy help, because I can’t do this by myself.” He cries over and over, his tears soaking Felix’s sweater.

A hand slips out of his own and slides through his hair, and he looks back up at Felix as he shakes his head. “I don’t know what to do.” He whispers, and cups his face, sobbing when a whimper slips past Felix’s lips. “S’ okay” he breathes, and slides his bloodied hand down to Chan’s face, “It’s okay.” The latter does only shake his head, and looks away from his eyes for a brief moment as realisation hits him. When he returns to Felix’s gaze, a bitter smile graces his lips, and that is when Felix frowns and shakes his head no, hiccupping between heavy breaths.

  
“Oh, Dark Lord, I hereby give the fires the right to burn me to ashes. Let me go, let me burn blue for having failed you, for having failed myself. Let me go please.”

Felix is still shaking his head, and Chan leans in close, so close that their noses bump together, their breaths mingling. “Without you there is no me, please Felix I have promised you my life, I love you. Don’t leave me all alone, I can’t live an eternity on this earth without you. Take me with you please.”

Felix does only look into Chan’s eyes, his eyes overflowing with tears. This isn't what he wants, but there is a certain softness to them that Chan understands and appreciates more than anything else, his heart swelling and clenching painfully at the same time. This is the only thing that matters to him now, the happiest ending they possibly can get.

“I love you.” Felix whimpers, and Chan smiles weakly, nosing his cheek. “I love you too, more than anything.” He says shakily before he kisses him softly, hugging him close to his body.

 

Chan is on fire, the fire starting at his feet and slowly but surely eating away on his body, but he doesn’t scream, he only hugs Felix close to his body, sobbing because this isn’t how they were supposed to end up, sobbing because although it hurts, the pained noises Felix are making hurts him even more.

“I love you” he whispers over and over again until all he can see is blue. The fire goes from feeling scalding to a warmness that is so close to comfortable that all he wants to do is fall asleep, but he fights to keep his eyes open for just a little while longer.

With a hoarse voice, he quietly sings on one of the lullabies Felix loves the most. Sings for as long as he can until his eyes finally closes completely and his voice dies out.


End file.
